falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Touring Europe
This story is based on the hypothetical (but hopefully real) Fallout: Resource War's game. Chapter 1 "God dammit.",yelled Captain Barnet Reynolds, kicking the broken down tank. Private Jack Samuels, Sergeant Henry Bath, and Corporal Mark Channing watched as the Captain kicked and swore at the tank, amused. Around them lay the smoldering piles that used to be once buildings made of elaborate marble and stone. Italy, the country was once called; but now it was hell. Bath lighted another cigarette in his mouth, and Samuels and Channing went back to playing cards. Reynolds went underneath the tank, trying to see if it's pipes were cut. Bath shook his head, and took out his cigarette. "There's no more fuel in the bloody thing, Barney; just give it up.",said Bath, holding his cigarette with his right hand. Reynolds pushed himself out from underneath the tank, and gave Bath a dirty look. "Hey, don't kill the messenger.",said Bath, taking another puff of his cigarrette. Reynolds took a look back at the tank, and gave up. There was no way that they were riding that monster all the way to the channel. "Alright," said Reynolds, checking his supplies "It's looks like we're going to have to find another way back to the channel." Channing and Samuels stopped playing cards, and looked up at Reynolds with surprised expressions. "That's fucking impossible, you bloke.", said Bath, almost dropping his cigarrette. Reynolds sighed and put his hand on his face, wiping the sweat off of it. "I know, but there's no other way, Bath.",said Reynolds, "And wouldn't stay here for the rest of my life with a bunch of crazies running around." Bath wanted to object, but Reynolds was true. The Italians, along with everyone in Europe, had lost their minds. "I'm fine with it, Captain.", said Channing, putting away his deck of cards into his pack. "Me too.", responded Samuels, already grabbing his rifle. Reynolds smiled, putting on his combat goggles. "Then let's get started, we already have a lot of ground to cover.", he said, before waving his men to follow him. And so they began the journey through the war-torn landscape which was once collectively called the "Europe Commonwealth" not knowing of their, or the world's; future. Chapter 2 The squad walked on the deteriorating roads that lead through the Alps. In the distance, the Alps lay like a monster with its mouth open, ready to swallow all of the men whole. Around the road lay the shattered ruins of both the wilderness and civilization. Trees looked more like burnt twigs now, and buildings like gas stations or rest stops that they passed were surrounded by metal fences. They were abandoned, of course. Reynolds ordered his men to conduct 'searches' of 'enemy supply depots'. The group dined on whatever they found in these places, crumbs, cold foods, etc. When they had been fed, the group would continue on. Reynolds looked at the countryside with disgust. Why exactly did european countries need to fight now. Why did any country need to fight now. The world was on the edge of collapsing, and people were just quarreling over something they could fix. Reynolds pushed the thought from his mind, the only thing he needed to worry about right now was getting to the channel. Bath pulled another cigarette from his seemingly endless supply of cigarette carton's, and lit it while walking. "I've been thinking Captain." said Bath, taking a puff of smoke and blowing it out, "That maybe we should go up towards Zurich and meet up with the fellows there. I've heard that they've been holding up well againist the Germans." "Sounds like a pretty good idea to me." said Channing. Reynolds looked back, and said, "Well, that's if we find the Royal Army still there." They walked farther in silence after Reynolds' statement, still going past the countryside. For hours the men walked through the Italian countryside, pondering if the wheat and grape farmers still worked the lands that were now a part of war; and for hours, they found nothing. Then, they came upon something that interested the whole group. When they looked ahead, they could see a town half on fire, with gunfire and artillery being exchanged below in the once peaceful Italian town. "Interesting.", said Reynolds, getting his L1 Rifle off of his shoulder. "Bath, Channing, Samuels; follow my lead. But stay low, I don't know what the hell is down there or who the hell is fighting." Reynolds began to walk down a Shepard's pathway that led down to the town. Bath followed him down next, then Samuels and Channing. As they reached the bottom of the hill, they began to run through one of the town's many farms. Each step brought them closer to the sounds of the battle going on. When they reached the bottom of the hill, the group began to run through a destroyed wheat crop field. Reynolds ran quickly through some of the partially standing crops, and jumped over any holes he could see. Reynolds saw a artillery cannon, thankfully a British one, firing on the enemy. Reynolds motioned his men to follow him, and they obeyed like children. "Keep firing on those bloody fuckers.", Reynolds heard the commander yell as another shell was fired out of the artillery gun. Something far away then exploded into a thousand different pieces, probably another Kraut tank. Reynolds made his way to the commander, and immediately saluted. The commander, a veteran of the war against the UAC based on his red and green medal, had on a torn officer's uniform and had a pair of goggles around his helmet. "Captain Barnet Reynolds, reporting to duty, sir!", yelled Reynolds, still holding his salute. The commander, a Royal Colonel by the name of Sears, chuckled at the sight of Reynolds. "Well then, welcome to hell.", said the Colonel, walking toward a nearby pile of sandbags as the artillery gun fired again. Reynolds followed, following the Colonel to see what he wanted him to do. "First Armored and Fourth Infantry are beginning a retreat back into France. The Jerries are beating our arses in Italy and in the Alps, and we've heard that theirs a massive invasion across the Rhine as we speak." He continued, while getting into a small jeep,"I need you to hold off this group of Germans long enough for the both divisions to get out in time. I'm needed up the road to help fend off a surge on the bridge, and I don't have time to lolly-gag with these basterds over some stupid crops." Reynolds pushed with a question, trying to figure out why the Colonel wanted him to lead the men, "But sir, isn't there someone of higher rank that should handle these troops?" The Colonel frowned a bit, and pointed towards the back of the truck, "My lieutenant is dead, Captain, and he's right in the back of this damn truck. Your the only one of any high rank here besides me." With that, the Colonel got into the back of truck, which drove off as soon as he got on; leaving Reynolds alone with less than two dozen soldiers; against a force of Germans with hundreds of more fanatical soldiers. Reynolds threw his helmet to the ground, and began cursing every curse word he could think of. "Alright, everyone get in a defense position: Bath, I need you to man the radio and see if you can get some damn air support. Channing, Samuels, get up to that howitzer and tell those basterds what's up." said Reynolds, picking up his helmet and walking over to a pile-up of sandbags. The cool Alpine air blew againist his face as the German shells flew over British lines, without Reynolds even flinching. He had experienced the fighting in that desert hell-hole so long ago. Category:Stories